


Echoes of witchcraft

by zuffchen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuffchen/pseuds/zuffchen
Summary: A wizard Levi is crawling through the thick forest for looking for a house of the man, in the existence of which one some people even didn't believe. But they remember the terrible legends about him and his actions. His name is Erwin Smith. And what will happen next must remain in secret. So local gossip will talk about hematomas and abrasions on the Levi's body for a long time.





	Echoes of witchcraft

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my English, it's not my first language (not even second!)

Twilight have fallen, painting the hem of the unfriendly heavens in a gentle peach hue. The soft wind raised dry yellow leaves from the trail. It were spinning at the feet, clad in high leather boots, in a intricate dance. A long satin cloak, sewn solely with the most durable threads, enveloped the body, sliding over the velvet tailcoat. It was difficult to get to the hut, where for many years a dark wizard was hiding, whose name is still being spoken with caution: the wind grew stronger with every step. The forest grew thicker, darkening with every second; branches of a bizarre shape, like spears, didn't allow movement, and Levi had to move almost crawling. Rising to his feet and wrinkling the thin, the young man tried to shake off his clothes from dirt and leaves, but he managed to do it badly, and the mage only became more irritated.

After another couple of meters, Levi looked around. Through the massive tall trunks of ancient oaks somewhere in the distance - and it seems so close! - a yellowish twinkle arose, which flared up more and more, inviting him to a shabby old moss-covered hut. It seemed even more unfriendly near, only the light was pouring out the window, issuing the presence of the warlock in the house.

Levi looked around, before knocking twice at the wooden door; it immediately opened with a nasty screech, letting the wizard in. Accidentally having got into this modest dwelling, no one would have thought that a simple hut could be the refuge of Smith himself. Despite the cold weather and the fact that large flakes of snow were flying outside the window, the house was warm enough: firewood crackled in the small stone fireplace.

"Erwin," feeling someone's hot hand on his shoulder, Levi immediately called out, looking only in front of himself.

The warlock went around the guest, stood in front of him.

To glimpse the warlock in the face, Levi had to raise his head, but he didn't lose his pride until the last, only flashing sparks in the eyes betrayed excitement and some kind of joy of meeting.

Erwin was handsome and tall, with unhealed burns on a strong body, with pride and arrogance in the stern gaze of the blue almond-shaped eyes. Even during the Great Battle, Smith lost his right arm, weakened and now couldn't resist the King's army and Levi himself, who after the Battle became a faithful court wizard and protector capable at any moment to sacrifice himself for the good of mankind.

But Levi in himself didn't spend a day, not remembering the betrayal, because initially he fought on the side of Erwin with the same warriors who tried to convey the truth to the people, going against the Crown. In the heat of battle, when only two remained on the side of the rebels, Levi had to escape in the only possible way - imitating his victory over Erwin. 

Under the noise of raindrops crashing against the stone slabs and groans in the light of the flashing lightning of the sky, survivors returned to the Kingdom's border. Most of them lost the opportunity to use magic power, and, armed only with swords made of bronze and silver, they marched, raising the flag of the royal army with the Vigilant Guardian Leopard, a symbol of ferocity, fearlessness, cruelty.

"Long time no see," Erwin, without taking his eyes off Levi, ran a hand over his dark wet hair, removing the stuck lock of hair from his forehead, "I hope you are without your new "friends"?"

Levi looked down, but didn't answer, so he remained standing.

"Do you wear a cloak now?" sounded a deep voice over Levi's ear, and Erwin's hand slid down the neck.

"Yes," Levi's low voice sounded vague, indistinct; he is lowered his shoulders, trying to seem less, 'to escape from the crime scene'. Shame touched the rounded cheeks, coloring the skin in pink.

Levi buried his forehead in Erwin's chest, and the warlock's hand penetrated the cloth of the cloak, attaching it. Smith also didn't suspect that the devouring of his several long years of feeling would be a banal longing. Formerly reminiscent of the heaviness in the chest and legs, now it seems to have come out, punching its way through the mind, taking with itself all the superfluous thoughts and giving the coveted relief. 

"That's good that you've saved yourself," Erwin said softly, slowly undoing the buttons, each of which had a formidable leopard in a golden circle. "I hope my 'fingerprints' won't stay on you?"

"I don't care," Levi responded louder, tearing off his buttons, which immediately scattered golden sparks across the floor.

The next moment their lips touched. Quickly succumbing to passion, Erwin took the situation under control, skillfully kissing Levi's half-open, malleable mouth. Levi squeezed the broad shoulders of Erwin with thin pale fingers, crushing the fabric of his shirt, hugging his neck, brutally and greedily responding to a deep wet kiss. Levi pulled away, resting his palms on the chest of the warlock.

Caught on a wide, but too low bed, Levi just pulled the clasp of the cloak from his neck, and it flew on the bedsheet. The wizard carefully removed the soiled velvet jacket, a white shirt with a tightly starched shirt-front, and Erwin, from the head of the bed watching this kind of ritual, freed himself from his shirt, casually throwing it on the edge of the bed.

"You've always been that way," Erwin smiled kindly at the edges of his lips.

Now his face, which looked aggressive due to its sharp features - a straight nose with a hump in the bridge of the nose, high sharp cheekbones, bushy straight eyebrows and thin, regular lips - radiated almost paternal love and care. Levi, on the other hand, with rounded cheeks, thin curved eyebrows and dark eyes, looked gloomy, and only his slightly reddened lips and heavy breathing gave him away.

"What way?" Levi squinted at Erwin, running his hand along the seam on the jacket folded in half.

"Beautiful," Smith closed his eyes, smiling dreamily at Levi's face, stretched in genuine surprise, "I missed you".

Levi immediately seemed to come to his senses and said sarcastically:

"Senility? Why are you drawn to love confessions?" although the cheeks were blushing, Ackerman struggled to resist the 'provocations' of Erwin. And Erwin, understanding everything, only approached Levi and embraced him from the back, warming the back of Levi's neck with hot breath.

The tingle of a wave swept over Levi's skin - either from a draft, or from the intimacy of the moment, when both mages were enjoying the silence, the crackling of wood in the fireplace, the smell of wood and the warmth of the bodies.

A heavy palm ran along the torso, outlining the right bends of the muscles, and Levi relaxed his shoulders, leaning against Erwin. Levi's hand immediately pulled in a button on trousers, but it didn't give in immediately, firmly sinking in place until the wizard ripped it off.

"Where is your caution?" Erwin's voice sounded softly over Levi's ear. "You will have to go back without clothes if we continue at this pace."

Pink Levi's lips were stretched out in a predatory half-smile, and the scarlet tongue went through them, thickly greasing with saliva.

"I will not go back there," the wizard took a deep breath as Smith's arm penetrated the hard fabric of his trousers.

Erwin didn't pay attention to Levi's words, in response to a whisper, he just covered his lips, and the wizard answered, deepening the kiss. Suddenly, pulling away from Smith's slightly salty lips, Levi threw him on his back, shoving hard into his chest, and sat down on his thighs. Erwin's eyes widened in surprise for a moment, but he immediately relaxed, allowing the guest to take everything into his own hands.

"Is it funny?" unsuccessfully - because of the glance over the strong body and careless, sharp touches - portraying anger, Ackerman threw.

Smith stood up, leaning against the surviving hand, and approached Levi's face so that the loud breathing felt on the skin with pleasant warmth. Erwin approached the wall, leaning on it, with his free hand he again studied the flexible, hard-edged body.

Levi, succumbing to the almost painful wave of desire, squeezed his back with tensed hands, feeling under his fingers the wide strips of already healed scars. Сaress on the part of Erwin intensified: kisses passed into bites, fingers tightly compressed narrow elastic thighs, from which trousers had been lowered long ago, and a squeezed roar broke from his lips. The pace grew with excitement, the breath broke. Spitting on the palm and smearing saliva on the perineum, Levi directed the Erwin's cock to the compressed anus. Erwin began to move slowly, but sweepingly, entering into the hot, sinewy body to the limit. Levi as if pierced by the tip of a red-hot knife. At the bottom of the wave a pleasant warmth grew, nerves clenched in a tight lump, and so much more was desired. At the bottom of the abdomen, pleasant warmth grew, nerves clenched in a tight lump - and they so much wanted more.

Erwin's low voice echoed to the unbearability of strong and quick jerks, he whispered something in Levi's ear, and Levi rapaciously gnawed at the fullness of the sensations.  


Smooth, moist Smith's language immediately walked along a row of small Levi's teeth. Levi frowned, and his hand lay down on his penis, tightly clasping at the base, and torn to the rhythm of frictions. Erwin penetrated faster and faster, and Levi only growled: "More sharply!", and he himself moved his hips to meet, while with a groan didn't finish. Smith made another couple of jerks and, pulling out a member pierced by swollen veins, made a pair of movements along the trunk with the palm of his hand. Suddenly he grabbed Levi's stupefied look, and he flinched and poured himself onto the hips of the wizard.

Levi jerked his head, if throwing off unnecessary thoughts, and his hair crumbled on the wet sweaty forehead. Erwin only carefully cleaned the black locks of hair to the side, behind the ear and briefly touched his pink cheek with a hot lips.

Levi had already opened his mouth to throw a sharp phrase in Erwin's direction, but he could only exhale heavily and put his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his back.

"If I had both hands, I would have pressed you to the bed and never let go," a resonant honeyed voice sounded, and then Levi's clear look dropped to Erwin's shoulder, which was wrapped in stripes of scarring.

"And one is not an option?" said Levi sarcastically. "The force is not enough?"

"Not enough," Smith agreed with a kind smile on the edges of his pale lips.

Confusion and shame stuck in the throat with an itchy lump, Levi could not control himself, and only looked directly into Erwin's blue eyes, trying to find in their depths something for contempt or dislike, but only saw almost that fatherly tenderness.

"Enough," Levi snapped, stepping back and completely regaining control of his body and emotions. "I'm not going to leave."

"So do not." 

In the hut, hidden behind the dark trunks of the century-old oak trees and thin pines, it was rumored that Levi Ackerman had captured by warlock, about which in the distant Kingdom nobody had not heard a sound for ten years. In the wooded villages were rumors that Levi Aсkerman had seen disappearing in the forest.


End file.
